Unexpected Feelings
by Kimi-chuu
Summary: A jealous friend. A chance encounter between two boys immensely in love. Yuma didn't expect that to happen on a normal looking day.
1. Butterflies

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 1: Butterflies**_

* * *

Out of all of the ballet students at his school, he had to agree with everyone else that Hikari Torikawa was one of the best. She had the grace and beauty of a real ballerina, and she had the personality too. She was nice and she wasn't snobby like her friends.

Wait, that was wrong.

Hikari did have one friend, a friend Yuma hadn't seen in a long time. Michael Arclight. After the World Duel Carnival, he disappeared of the face of Yuma's world. Only few words, usually greetings, were passed through Hikari, but just that. For some strange reason, Yuma yearned to see the pink-haired boy again. He didn't know why.

Every time he though about Michael, his heart seemed to quicken and the butterflies in his stomach would awaken. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he liked it. It felt... Nice.

The sound of applause snapped him out of his happy daydreaming. Yuma clapped lightly as the red-haired ballerina bowed. He missed yet another routine. His daydreaming was getting him nowhere.

"Yuma! You spaced out again!" His friend, Kotori, exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it. This is just so boring."

A little white lie was never going to hurt anyone, right?

Kotori sighed at his response and stood up. Yuma followed her backstage, where Hikari was putting on her black shawl. She looked up and smiled, and waved.

"Yuma-kun. Kotori-chan. Did you like the performance?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Yuma lied.

Kotori stepped on his foot and gave him a dirty look. "I didn't know you could dance so well." She said. "You really looked like a professional."

"Thank you. I try my very bestest." Hikari said cheerfully. "Kotori-chan, may I talk to Yuma-kun alone?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll be outside."

Kotori walked outside of the dressing room, and she closed the door. Hikari turned to Yuma, a serious expression on her face.

"Yuma-kun."

"E-Eh? What?"

"Michael-kun is happy. He told me that he was moving from the Arclight house to my house, and he's going to be attending my school." Hikari said. Yuma sighed inwardly. He thought she was going to confess. She continued. "He told me to tell you something, but I think it's best if you find out on your own." She said.

"O-Okay..."

"What, you aren't happy?" She asked.

"N-No! I'm perfectly happy! I'm ecstatic! It's just..." His voice trailed off.

"I already know. The way your blushing says it all. But don't worry. I won't tell Michael-kun." Hikari winked. She picked up her school bag. "I have to get the guest room ready. Will you be able to come tomorrow afternoon?"

"I can." Yuma replied.

"Since my school comes out earlier than yours, I'll wait for you. Well, bye Yuma-kun!"

Hikari waved and ran out of the dressing room. Yuma scratched his cheek in embarrassment as Kotori peeked into the room.

"Why are you so red in the face?" She asked.

"No reason..." He stuttered.

She could only puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

* * *

Yuma spent the next day in anticipation for after school. He kept glancing at the clock every minute. He could tell Kotori was getting annoyed, but he couldn't help it. When the bell rang, he rushed out of the class, not bothering to wait for his friends. Like she said she would be, Hikari was outside, leaning against the pole. He noticed that there were a lot of boys checking her out, but he paid no mind to them and ran to her.

"Yuma-kun!"

"Hey, Hikari! What's up?" Yuma asked.

"My spirits." The two began walking Away from the school. Yuma missed Kotori's pouting face as they left. Hikari sighed. "We will have to wait for Michael-kun in the classroom. He arrived late and our homeroom teacher gave him detention. Geez, she can be so mean sometimes."

"I don't mind. As long as I get to see him."

"Ah! That's so sweet!" She exclaimed.

He blushed. "How is wanting to see him sweet...?" He asked to himself as they entered the private school. Yuma was amazed at the maze and mess of empty hallways, and how long some of the staircases could go. Hikari took him to a classroom with a white door that read 6-A, and they entered. He spotted a boy with pink hair sleeping at one of the desks, and immediately felt that butterfly feeling in his stomach.

What in the world did it mean?

"Okay, Michael-kun! Wake up! I brought company and it's rude to sleep in front of people!" Hikari sang.

The boy woke up and lifted his head. Green locked purple as their eyes met, and a faint pink blush dusted across both of their cheeks. Yuma waved timidly as he mumbled a quick and inaudible 'Hi.'

"It's nice to see you again, Yuma." Michael said.

"Uuhhhhh... You too..."

"Mmmmm... This tension is way to thick! I'm out of here! I'll be helping the people in the dance room! Asta la vista!"

Hikari dashed out of the room. Yuma sat down next to Michael and they sat in silence. Just as the blue haired girl had said, the tension was great. Yuma felt like he couldn't breath at all. He thought he might as well break the ice because the feeling was really irking him.

"So... Why did you... Move here, anyways?" He asked suddenly.

"It's embarrassing..." Michael replied, keeping his eyes out the window.

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"Well... I really wanted to see you again... And I was feeling better..."

'H-He wanted to see me...'

That feeling washed over him again and he smiled. Yuma looked down at the table and fiddled with his fingers. He would have to ask Astral or Kotori if they knew what the feeling meant. Speaking of which-

"Where's Astral?" Michael asked. "If I recall correctly, he's always with you."

"I think he ditched me again..."

"Ditched?"

"Yeah. Ditched."

"Oh."

"What'd you think I say?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"Man, you're such a horrible liar!"

Yuma got a hold of Michael's face and started pinching his cheeks. The other boy laughed, and he took it as a sign and started to tickle him. That really got him a lot of laughs, and he had to admit, it was cute seeing Michael's face so lit up with happiness. But then they both noticed something that caused them both to freeze. Their faces, were about an inch apart. Yuma was the first to jump back, and he buried his burning face in his hands.

"Hey, Yuma..."

The two-tone boy looked up. "What?" He asked.

"How would you react if someone told you they liked you?" Michael asked.

"It depends on if the person who asks me is the person I like." Yuma replied.

"So you like someone? Is that it?"

"I dunno. I'm really confused."

"Then would you let me try something on you... That could probably help you become sure of these feelings you have?" Michael asked, hope shining in his emerald green eyes.

"Like what?"

In the short time span of the next few seconds, Yuma felt the others lips connect with his skin, dangerously close to his mouth.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it. ****On end note, the plot belongs to me, and so does my character, Hikari. ****This is my very first story, so please be a little nice. Please Read and Review. It would encourage me to write faster!**

**P.S: If you guys think Michael confessed way to quickly, it's all part of the story.**


	2. Dying On The Inside

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 2: Dying On The Inside**_

* * *

He was confused. Yuma had no idea what Michael did to him, but, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The feeling of the other's lips on his cheek, dangerously close to his lips... What did it mean? Was Michael trying to show affection? Or was it some sick prank?! It was driving him crazy. Yuma fell on the hammock he used as a bed and sighed. He needed to chillax. REALLY needed too. He closed his eyes, but once in darkness, the other boy's face appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes and sighed. He needed to talk to someone.

Fast.

Yuma walked out of his room and walked downstairs. His sister was out at work and his grandmother out shopping. He walked into the living room, and stopped when he someone.

"Hey, Yuma-kun! Good morning!"

He totally forgot that Hikari _occasionally- _wait, never mind, scratch that, **always**, barged into his house in the morning. WAY early in the morning.

"What are you doing in my house so early?" Yuma asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikari said. "I'm gonna take you out!"

"You always don't have to... Besides, it's ten in the morning..."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hammock." She whined. "Besides, ten is late! You need'a get out more! C'mon, where's the Yuma that's always _feelin' the flow _or whatever you say_._"

"Leave me alone... Hikari... I'm in a real bad mood today..."

Hikari puffed her cheeks and grabbed his arm in a rough manner. She dragged him onto the street, and Yuma found it useless to try and pull away, so he just let her take him wherever she was going.

It was the mall.

"We're not going clothes shopping, are we?" Yuma asked, exasperation in his voice.

"No. I wanted to buy some new video games and a few manga books. We'll get lunch later."

* * *

Those three words, games, manga, and food sure put a smile on his face. They spent hours looking through many stores, and when they finally sat down for lunch, someone else joined them. The last person that Yuma would want to see-

Michael-kun! You actually did come! I'm so glad!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Well, I had nothing to do after finishing it, so I decided to come. Besides, I promised I would, didn't I?"

Michael sat down across from Yuma, who looked away immediately. He now knew the reason Hikari brought him here. And also why she was pretending to be reading one of the shounen manga she had brought. It was all a trap! Michael must have told her. He must have.

"Y-Yu-"

"Hika-chan! How surprising to find you here!"

A girl who was sitting in the booth next to theirs sat up and peeked into their own private space. Hikari smiled.

"Mina-san!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"You finally went out to get some new manga?" Mina asked. "Welcome to the club! What else did you get?"

"Some new video games, and a magazine." Hikari replied.

"Let's see!" Another girl said, sitting up like Mina.

Hikari took out the magazine from her bag and showed it to them. The two girls cried out in excitement.

"Wow! He makes the scene as usual! He's so hot!"

"I know! Wouldn't it be cool if he actually attended our school? I would die!"

"Calm it, calm it, you're drawing attention!"

Yuma tried to use their girly commotion as an excuse not to look at Michael, but it looked as if he would have to face the pink-haired boy some time soon. He looked up. Michael was on the page as him, fiddlig with his fingers, tyring to figure out what to say.

"You guys are way to quiet." Hikari said. "Yuma-kun! Michael-kun! Star talking! Now!"

"You're acting way more childish than yesterday." Yuma said.

"You're acting way more mature than yesterday! Did something happen to you?" She asked.

Both boys froze at the question. Yuma stood up and walked out of the restuarant.

"Did I say... something wrong?"

"God, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm starting to act like Kotori!"

Yuma kicked a stone, only to hurt his toe, but he couldn't feel the physical at that moment. All he could feel was his chest becoming heavier and heavier by the moment. He sighed. What was he going to do?

"Yuma... Why did you run?"

He looked up. (he saeemed to be doing that a lot today.) Michael looked to the ground.

"Eh... Uh... Sorry... For what I did... It was sort of impulse..."

"You're starting to become like me. Doing things without thinking, huh?" Yuma asked, scratching his head in embarassmant.

"Yeah..." Michael said.

They both laughed. Yuma felt the tension in his body and mind leave as he laughed.

"Hey, Yuma, could I tell you something?"

"Eh? What is it?' Yuma asked, becoming tense again, and becoming red.

"I... I-I-I... L-Lo-"

"Hell no!"

Someone rammed into Yuma's side before Michael could finish.

* * *

**Well, well, well, I finally finished! Sorry it took a long time, but I had a writer's block or whatever. Thank you for reading! Can you guys guess who hit Yuma? (Man that sounds like it hurts...) Oh well, read and review! Sorry that the chapter is so short, but it's necessary! XD**


	3. I Know I Love You

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 3: I Know I Love You**_

* * *

All he could see was bright orange hair as he struggled to open his eyes.

Whoever hit Yuma, on purpose or accidentally, was desperately trying to get him to wake. Yuma didn't know if he got knocked out because of the impact, but if he did, he sure was going to give an earful to the person who did it. Slowly but surely, his eyes opened, revealing the ever so beautiful world, and a boy. It was someone from his school, and if his memory hadn't been completely damaged, he thought his name was Rei.

"Please wake up! Don't die on me! You're way too young!"

The two-tone duelist thought it would be funny to give Rei a scare, and when the orange haired Varian had his back turned, he sat up and breathed on his neck. The other jumped.

"Oh, thank goodness that you are alright! I was so worried!" Rei exclaimed.

"Don't think you're off the hook, okay? I could have busted a rib with you hitting my like that!"

He blushed. "I really didn't mean it. I didn't even know I was doing it. I just saw you one second, and then bam, you're on the floor."

"Where's Michael?" Yuma asked.

"Oh..." Rei scowled. "He left. Said he had something to do... Or something like that..."

"Oh..."

Somehow, those words saddened him. Michael was going to tell him something, but he never could find out what it was. He knew it started with an 'L', but a lot of words started with 'L'. Like life, or light, or little, or... Love. But surely that wasn't what the Arclight wanted to say. Or what if he was trying to say 'I love you', to Yuma? It would make a little sense, what with that kiss in the classroom and the way he blushed when he and Yuma came to contact.

"Snap out of. You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Rei asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuma replied. "It doesn't really concern you."

"When it comes to you, everything concerns me."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I said that on impulse, forget it."

There was awkward silence after. Yuma took the time that Rei was looking at the ground to study the boy. Fair skin and bulbous orange hair, and shining orange eyes. The other boy noticed him staring and his blush worsened, and he looked at the ground. Somehow, their hands met, and Yuma couldn't bring himself to pull away. He liked the feeling.

"Yuma... I've got something to tell you too..." Rei said finally.

"What?" Yuma asked.

"Holy SHIZZ! Watch out!"

A little boy trying to ride a skateboard rammed into Rei's back just as he did to Yuma, sending him straight into Yuma and knocking him over, going down with him. It all happened really fast. A warm feeling coursed through his chest as Rei's lips came into contact with his own. The orange haired's fingers became entangled in his hair.

"R-Rei..." Yuma whispered against the other's lips.

Rei rolled off of him, saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' at least a hundred times, blushing madly. Yuma sat up and looked up at the sky.

_What is up with me?_ He asked the sky. _Why am I falling in love with two people...? Wait, did I just admit that? Yup, I did. Crap!_

During his phase of mentally beating himself up, Rei quietly crawled over to him and hugged him. "Please... Don't think of Michael, think of me..." He whispered.

"H-Huh?!" Yuma asked.

"I love you."

"Rei, we barely know each-other. Maybe it's just admiration... Or something like that!" Yuma was lying against his own words, because he felt like he was falling in love with the Varian as well, but he sure as well wasn't going to let him know that.

"It's true I've never fallen in love before, or fallen in like, but I'm sure this is love. I can feel it, that we're meant to be together." Rei said, blushing. "I know I love you."

"I should go now..."

Yuma gently pushed him off and ran from the park. Rei didn't even attempt to follow him. He just sat there, rubbing his arm and looking down in shame. The two-tone ran out onto the streets, and slowed his run to a walk. He passed Hikari, who was on top of one of her friend's back, trying to get one of her manga books back.

"Oh, Yuma! Where were... You..." Her voice trailed off as Yuma looked at her with a cold hard stare.

"Ooooh, what are you reading?" Her friend asked.

"Give that back, you overgrown rabbit!"

Yuma sighed and kept walking. He passed many couples on the way home, and it only made his heart feel heavier. He opened the door to his house and walked inside. He stumbled up the stairs and fell into his hammock. Astral still wasn't back from wherever he was, which was sort of a good thing, bad thing. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he needed to be in someone's company. Michael's and Rei's faces crossed his mind one last time before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Yuma... Yuma... Wake up, it's time to go to school..."

His eyes fluttered open and h saw Astral hovering above him. Yuma fell of the hammock as he tried to get off and quickly dressed up in his school uniform, and stole some toast from his sister's hand and ran out the door. Astral followed close behind him. The duelist was going so fast and was so focused on eating his meal that he didn't notice what was in front of him. He rammed into someone face first, and they both fell.

"Holy shnapples!"

Yuma tumbled onto the floor, and when he managed to open his eyes, he saw Michael's face below his own. He blushed and sat up, helping the younger Arclight up onto his feet.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn't see what was going on." Yuma said.

"It's okay. Happens all the time." Michael said, tilting his head and smiling sweetly.

And then, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"All of a sudden, the three of us are invisible."

He turned. Hikari, Kaito, and Haruto were standing beside them, the younger boy on his older brother's shoulders, and the girl holding her pet pion in her arms.

"Now I'm forced to watch some sappy soap opera. Just great..." Kaito said sarcastically.

"How come you guys aren't in uniform? And why aren't you headed to your school?" Yuma asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? We have a few days off because of that crazy big exam we had." Hikari replied. "Which is awesome, but we still have a load of homework to do."

"You mean you have a load of homework to do. I'm already done, and I bet Michael is too."

"It's not my fault I don't understand. Mind helping me...?"

"Forget it."

"Meanie!"

"Speaking of school and homework, shouldn't the bell be ringing by now?" Michael asked.

"Aw damn!"

Yuma said his goodbyes and ran away from the group. Haruto and the pion waved goodbye while yelling at the top of their lungs as they group began walking again.

"You never gave him that, huh?" Hikari asked.

Michael blushed. "I wouldn't say that, Hikari-chan."

* * *

"Eeeeehhhh..."

Kotori and Tetsuo peered at the note in his hand. Yuma pulled it away from them, blushing madly. This was really going to get him into trouble, and perhaps aloud of questioning. Somehow, Michael had managed to slip the paper into his book bag without him noticing anything.

"Tell me, Yuma! What is it?" Kotori asked.

"Some notes for the homework. Geez." Yuma lied.

"You're not telling us the truth, but we'll leave it at that."

The two left him alone, and once he was sure no-ones as looking, he began reading it.

_Yuma-kun,_

_Please don't hate me for this, but I have to spill what's been on my mind. We've fought in the past, but against our own will. One of those times, when I was dueling you on behalf of my father, I realized something. I loved you, and I still do. That's why I came back. I hope that you're not mad at me for feeling this away, and I wish that you can reciprocate my feelings._

_I love you,_

_Michael Arclight_

_So that's what Michael wanted to tell me... _Yuma thought._ I knew it was that. _

The same feeling that he felt when Rei was kissing him spread throughout his chest. A rosy pink blush dusted across his face, and his heartbeat quickened, and a smile made its way onto his face.

_Why am I so happy?_

* * *

**And there you have it! The third chapter! Oh, I was smiling so wide when I wrote the fluff parts! XD I'll put up a poll, and I'll see who you guys would like to see with Yuma in the end. Until next chapter, R&R!**


	4. Meeting The Rain

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 4: Meeting The Rain**_

* * *

"Ah, the sun is especially warm today!"

Yuma let out a sigh. Just like the week before, Hikari had barged into his house and decided to take him out, without hearing his objection... That is, if he had one. He thought it would be a nice change of pace, and maybe the blue haired ballerina could help him with his problems. She was the one with most knowledge on romance, after all, even though she never actually had one herself.

And luckily... There was no sign of Michael or Rei.

Dont get him wrong, he would be very happy to see either of the boys' faces, but he needed time. And time was one thing he really didn't have much of.

"Eh, Yuma-kun. You don't look so good." Hikari said.

Yuma snapped out of his thoughts. "Uuhhh... I'm fine, Hikari. What was the question?"

"I asked who you were going to pick." She stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I know." Hikari laid out what looked like tarot cards. She picked up one Witt the word 'Love'. "Both Michael-kun and Rei-kun pulled the 'L' card out on you. The cards told me, and they never lie."

"Yeah... They did."

"What are you going to do about it, Yuma-kun?"

"I don't know! That's why I was wondering if... You could help me." Yuma said. "I have no idea what to do, and I know I can't avoid them for the rest of my life."

"You could do that. Move to... Ah, you know what? You can't, so, how about we pick up a strategy."

"From who?"

"Mizuki-niichan!" Hikari suddenly exclaimed.

A tall boy with light blue hair walked up to them, holding a tray under his arm. He sort of resembled Hikari, but he looked much more serious. "What is it? Can't you see I'm about to get my break? Talk to me then."

"Mizu-kun, you can take your break now!" Someone yelled.

"Okay. Now talk to me." The boy, Mizuki, said, slipping into the seat next to his sister. "What's up?"

"Well, Yuma-kun-"

"Yes, I know about that."

Yuma froze and glared at Hikari. "Tell the whole world, why don't you?" He muttered.

"Okay! Yuma-kun g-"

He picked up a book that was lying around on the table and chucked it at her face. Hikari ducked and it hit someone else, and the three acted innocent as the person that had been hit walked out, yelling. Mizuki grinned.

"I honestly don't know how to help you. They say you fall in love with the second one because you fell in love with the first, but in your case, I wouldn't really know how to put it." Mizuki said. "Be true. Who do you like more?"

"I don't even know if I like them or not, in that romantic sort of way."

The three stayed in silence for a while, and then Mizuki was called back to his shift, he said goodbye to the duo and walked away from the table. Hikari stood up and dragged Yuma out of the little cake shop.

"That Baka was no help. We gotta find some other way." She said.

"Maybe it would help if you told me something."

"What do you want me to tell you, then?"

"What does it feel like... Being in love and all."

Hikari put her hand on her forehead and stumbled a little. "You are a poor child, a poor poor child..." She said as they began to walk aimlessly. "Okay, how do I put this... Your face feels hot, you turn red, you feel electric sparks whenever you and the one you like touch, your heart starts beating faster, and you can't go a day without seeing them." Hikari said quickly, pulling on Yuma's cheeks as she said that.

"Sounds like you know all about it."

The girl froze and they both looked behind her. Kaito was there, carrying Haruto on his back as the younger boy slept.

"C-Can't say I haven't read anything that didn't include any romance! Besides, I know what it feels l- Never mind! F-F-Forget I said that!"

Yuma backed away a few steps and observed the two converse, keeping a close eye on how his friend acted. Red face, stuttering... Yes, he had decided. Hikari and Kaito were going to be his official expirement. The two-tone duelist pretended to slip on a none existing banana peel and rammed into Hikari. She fell and hit Kaito. They both turned even redder, and Yuma took a bunch of mental notes on what was going on.

_It's kind of like what happened a week ago... Someone was always hitting either Michael or Rei, and then something would happen between_ us.

"I have to leave, either way. Haruhi is really tired from playing with his friends. See you later tonight, Hikari."

"Bye-bye!"

Kaito smiled and continued walking. Hikari kept waving with a dazed look on her face, and then turned to Yuma with a serious yet excited look on her face.

"Did you take notes?" She asked.

"What? You were acting?"

"Partially, yes, but the feeling was completely genuine. My cards show me visions of what goes on, so don't think I didn't see everything." Hikari said.

"So basically you're stalking me..." Yuma said.

"It's not stalking, you dimwit. The cards show me the future. Heck, I already know that that little kid is going to find money on the floor."

And it was true. A little girl ran to her mother, waving the three dollars that she found on the floor. Yuma sweat-dropped.

"So maybe you could tell me what to do..." He suggested.

"Yuma-kun, there are three rules when you are given the gift of seeing the future and the present and the past in the cards. One, never do anything to mess up the future, or else it might lead to something horrific. Two, never reveal the future, or speak the forbidden past. And three, I don't know if there is a number three!"

"Hikari?"

"What?!"

"I think you're high..."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Once again, his friend totally ditched him for some bizarre excuse. This time, the excuse was that her mother was leaving for a ten week vacation and that she needed to make sure the house looked empty so that the babysitter would think it was another prank. Honestly, he wasn't sure whether to believe her 'gift in the cards', or ignore her. But if she was telling the truth, then she was taking it way too far.

"Honestly, when she's on stage she's calm, but outside she acts so hyper that it puts my personality to shame..."

He breathed out into the cool moist air. Somehow, he kept going back to his house when his sister Akari and grandmother had gotten back, and then he kept getting himself in trouble, and then he had to keep calling Hikari to bail him out of it since she kept being the one who got him in trouble in the first place. Well... At least Akari wouldn't find out about his situation. She would surely give him an earful if she did.

"No, Hikari-chan, they say he's in a fatal state... Yes, Yuma-kun would normally say that, but then again, I'm not him... Yes, I'll be there once I'm done... Quit bugging me about it, I haven't seen him... Okay, bye."

The sound of a phone being turned off made Yuma's head turn. He saw the pink hair of none other than Michael Arclight, but that wasn't the only thing he saw. His green eyes were brimming with tears that sparkled in the setting sunlight.

"It's my fault... Dammit!" He cried, kicking the railing he was holding onto. It only gave him an aching toe, and the pink-haired started hopping like a rabbit while flailing his arms like a chicken who couldn't fly, but still ended up stumbling backwards. Yuma rushe din and caught him.

"Are you okay, Michael?" He asked softly.

"Yuma-kun, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Just walking home. Hikari bailed out on me again. She's always doing that." Yuma pushed Michael onto his feet and sighed. "What are you doing here, Michael?"

"I don't know if it's something I can tell you..."

"You can. My friends can always count on me."

"Well, you know how father spent all that time in that dimension, and he came out warped? It turned out that becoming warped wasn't the only thing that happened to him. He got an illness, and it hasn't activated until now... And now he's in the hospital. Hikari-chan said she heard from Thimas-niisan that he was in a fatal situation now."

"I'm... Really sorry..." Yuma said quietly.

"It isn't your fault, Yuma-kun... I just... I just..."

Michael bit his lip and he buried his face in Yuma's coat, crying his heart out. His hands curled into fists and he started pounding into the other's chest, but Yuma didn't mind. He let him. He rubbed the other's back, entangling his fingers in the pink locks, biting his lip to keep from yelling at the pain in his chest. It took a bit of time, but Michael finally stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry, Yuma-kun. Please forgive me." Michael said, bowing slightly.

"It's okay. I know what it feels like to lose someone."

Yuma suddenly saw a flash of light, and the loud claps of thunder sounded in the sky. Michael's eyes widened, and he fell back into Yuma's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Michael, are you scared of thunder?"

The pink-haired nodded. "Please, don't let go of me... I don't... Want to be alone..." He whispered.

And the only thing Yuma could do was invite him to his house to spend the night.

* * *

**Whoo, two updates in one day? Awesome! In celebration of the coming vacation! My brain is in. Fluff mode! Well, please read and review!**


	5. A Night Not Well Spent

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 5: A Night Not Well Spent**_

* * *

"Man, I'm beat..."

Yuma fell onto his hammock, closing his eyes and letting it swing him back and forth. Michael yawned and made himself comfortable on the one-person couch. They were both lucky that Akari was so busy with her work that she said yes without hesitation to anything and everything Yuma asked, except for the part of letting Michael stay in Yuma's room. It took a while to convince her though, but she still said a reluctant 'alright' in the end.

"You're going to sleep on the couch?" Yuma asked sleepily.

"I... Don't want to be a burden to you..." Michael replied between yawns.

The older boy sighed and shook his head before walking over to the young Arclight. He put his arms below his back and picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the hammock. Michael blushed as Yuma laid down next to him, and with the force that he came with, the hammock began swaying back and forth again. He pulled the blanket over them and turned to face the other way.

"Goodnight, Michael." Yuma whispered.

"Good night."

Both boys stayed in silence as they tried to lull themselves to sleep. The awkward atmosphere was made worse when Michael wrapped his arms around Yuma's waist without thinking.

"Umm... Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing?" Yuma asked quietly, blushing madly.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Michael whispered. "I always sleep with a bear, and I guess I'm used to holding onto something..."

_Is he serious_? _Yuma thought. That is the worse excuse ever...__  
_

The pink-haired boy withdrew his arms and sighed. The two-tone duelist turned and faced him. "I've been wanting to get this off of my mind since last week." Michael's eyes filled with hope but he kept quiet, and Yuma could only shake his head and smile. "It isn't that I don't like you, I'm just confused. Please don't take it the wrong way, Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just...Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Rei... You... What the hell is up with me?!" He cried.

"You mean... Rei beat me to it..." Michael frowned. "It's okay. I completely understand."

"No, Mikey, it's not like that! I just don't know! I just... Don't know..."

"You... Called me... Mikey..."

Michael's frown was replaced by a tender smile, but he still had a sad look in his eyes. He would have to battle this Rei character for Yuma's affections, but he didn't care, as long as Yuma became his in the end. But in whatever case, he had scored one point. Yuma had given him a nickname, and a cute one at that. He took the other boy's hands in his own.

"It's okay, Yuma-kun. It doesn't matter." He said.

"You're not disgusted by my fickleness?" Yuma asked.

"Of course not!" Michael exclaimed. "You saying that someone else loves you as much as I do just makes me want to fight for you even more. I'm not disgusted, so please calm down..."

Yuma smiled weakly and took the boy in his arms. He softly kissed his forehead, earning a blush and a small whimper. Michael craned his neck a little bit to kiss his cheek, and then cuddled up against the duelist, and slowly but gradually fell asleep.

_Why do I feel a little guilty..._

Yuma lowered his face a little and stole a kiss from Michael's lips. He toke note that they were soft before he tried to fall asleep.

He would have been able to easily though, if his heart wasn't heavy with guilt.

* * *

"Oi! Love birds! God, summer vacation is not for sleeping in! Those are school days! WAKE THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!"

Yuma sat up, or would have tried to, if there wasn't someone on his chest. He looked, and wasn't surprised to find Michael there. Hikari, and surprisingly, Kaito, Haruto and Mizuki, were hovering above them, each sporting an equally goofy grin on their face. The blue haired girl clapped her hands.

"My, my, my, getting naughty behind my back, huh?" She teased.

"We didn't do anything, I swear to God!" Yuma cried.

"Yuma-kun... Quiet... I'm trying sleep..."

"Michael isn't the type to sleep in late. You must have kept him up all night." Mizuki said, chuckling.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Kaito added.

"Niisan, don't go thinking like that." Haruto said, tugging on his brother's hair.

"You both will get bags and get fat if you don't get your sleep. Let's go you guys. You two will meet us at the amusement park when you get your sleep. We'll be there the whole day, and when you come, we'll be by the merry-go-round." Hikari said, pointing her finger at them both. "That is a strict order from me. You disobey me, I kill you. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Yuma exclaimed, saluting her playfully.

"Then our job is done here. Let's go."

The three boys followed Hikari as she marched out of Yuma's room. The door closed, and two-tone boy blushed faintly as he looked at Michael's innocent face. What if they actually did something... While they were asleep... He mentally slapped himself. Now was NOT the time to be thinking that. He tried to scratch his head, but found that Michael's hand was intertwined with his own. Still asleep, the pink-haired boy brought their hands up to his lips, and kissed Yuma's knuckles tenderly.

"I... Love you... Yuma..." He whispered softly.

Yuma looked at the sun shining through his curtains. For some reason, it seemed so interesting. He quietly slipped out of the hammock, trying to the very best of his ability not to wake up his friend. He stumbled down the stairs and walked into the living room.

Then he tripped over something that seemed like a human leg, and fell flat on his face. He was about to yell at Hikari for barging into his house and falling asleep on the floor, but then he realized that Hikari did not have orange hair.

"Rei... What happened?"

* * *

**Fluff followed by a cliffhanger, and a real fast chapter. This one is on a roll! Please read and review! XD**

**P.S The poll is open, I just had to figure out something's CX**


	6. Heart Attack of Unknown

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 6: Heart Attack of Unknown**_

* * *

_Why do I get the feeling he was kidnapped and brought here? _Yuma thought bitterly.

He knelt down and examined the boy, just in case. A few scratches and a bruise here or there, but all in all, Rei looked fine. Minding the fact he was still in his orange and black pajamas, Yuma concluded he had a rough while being kidnapped by the only one who could think up such a huge prank.

"I'm gonna get you, Hikari..." He muttered.

"No... Let go... Let go of him... NO!"

Rei suddenly sat up, panting, sweating and terrified. Yuma raised an eyebrow, and checked the boy's forehead.

"Nope, not a fever." He breathed.

"Eh? Yuma? What are you doing in my room?" Rei asked.

"I should be asking why are you in my living room."

"I remember going to sleep in my room... What the heck is going on?"

Yuma's eyebrow twitched as an image of a Chibi Hikari flashing her famous thumbs up and Cheshire grin went through his mind, and he swore right there and then that the next time he saw her, he was going to murder her. Murder, revive, torture, then murder once more. And then repeat. And repeat. And repeat. And do it in front of Kaito. An evil smirk made it's way to his face and laughed.

"You're getting a scary look on your face... What are you thinking?" Rei asked.

"Planning a perfect flawless plan to torture an idiot." Yuma said darkly. Then he grinned. "Did you sleep well? Mind the hard floor. Askari-nee won't change the floorboards to carpet."

"Actually, I slept quite well." Rei giggled as he scratched the back of his head.

"What's with all the noise...?"

Yuma turned and saw Michael stumbling down the stairs. He rubbed his eye, flapping the long sleeves cutely as he tried to wake himself up. A blush made it's way to his face as he took note on how cute the pink-haired boy looked with his oversized long-sleeve shirt and baggy shorts on him. If only he could take a million pictures...

_Uh... No time to think like a pervert! ... But I must admit, he looks so cute..._

"Who are you?" Michael asked, looking at Rei with sleepy innocent eyes.

"Rei Shingetsu. Who might you be?"

"Michael Arclight."

Yuma backed away as sparks blew between them. He gulped. Now he was officially in a jam. As the two love rivals glared at each-other, he quietly slipped up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stood looking at the window, and then Astral appeared.

"Ah, so now you appear." Yuma said. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there. Nothing important."

"Ah, so now you can't help but treat me like a child like everyone else! It's not fair! Not fair!"

Astral rolled his eyes. "Has something happened while I was gone?"

Yuma blushed. "Yeah..." He said quietly before becoming quietly. He did not want to imagine the terrible cat fight that Rei and Michael were probably just getting started on. But... He kind of liked it, knowing for a fact that he was appreciated and loved, and he really loved the attention he was getting. It was bad, but human emotions just can't be helped, right?

"I think I'll leave now..."

"Huh? Right when you come back, you leave? If I could, I would punch in the face like I'm planning to punch Hikari's! Oh don't me started on how I'm going to torture her! She is so-"

"Uhhhh... Is this a bad time?"

The two-tone haired duelist froze and slowly turned. Rei closed the door and looked at him with a worried look on his face. There were surprisingly no injuries on him, excluding the ones he had appeared with. He slowly walked over to Yuma, as if testing each step to see what the other's reaction would be.

"Where's Astral?" He finally asked.

"He keeps disappearing at the time when I need to talk to someone the most." Yuma sighed. "What is going on?"

Rei timidly reached out and took his hand in his own. "You can talk to me. I'm always and will always be here for you, Yuma." He whispered. Yuma blushed. As he said to himself before, he loved the attention he was getting.

_But is this right... Loving two people at the same time...? ... Do I even... Love them?_

Rei suddenly clutched Yuma's shirt, clawing at his skin accidentally. He seemed to be in pain. Yuma winced. "Are you okay, Rei?" He asked worriedly. "What's up with you?"

"It's... Nothing... That I can't- Aaaah!"

The orange haired Varian hugged Yuma while shutting his eyes tight, as if he didn't want to see something, but he couldn't do it, and his eyes opened. Yuma saw that the boy's eyes had turned red, and it was scaring him. Then Rei stopped shivering, and he sighed in relief.

"See?" He asked. "Nothing I can't handle!" He exclaimed, giving Yuma a thumbs up.

"Were you having a heart attack?" Yuma asked.

"Something like that..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Rei's breathing slowed, and he looked at Yuma with a blush on his face. "But... Maybe the love for you that I have would be enough to give me a heart attack."

"Umm..."

Rei smiled and hugged him. "I love you." He confessed.

"But, Rei, I have to tell you that-"

"Yeah, I know. Michael told me. And I don't feel like sharing you with anyone, so it looks like I'll have to fight for you." He whispered, dangerously close to Yuma's lips. "Don't expect me to give you up so easily, Yuma-_koi."_

A rosy red blush dusted across both of their cheeks as the orange-haired boy licked his lips and pressedthem into the other's lips. Both of them slid down the wall, Rei taking dominance in the tongue battle. They both parted from lack of air, panting.

"You're mine, Yuma. You're mine.

* * *

**Heartland Carnival**

"I draw! This'll surely put your moster to shame! I summon, Kuriboh!"

The fuzzy monster appeared on the field, and Haruto's eyes sparkled at how cute it was. Hikari placed a card face down in the field and ended her turn.

"You really think that weak link could beat someone like me?" The boy dueling her asked. "Attack, Black-Wing Knight!"

The black knight ran towards the Kuriboh with it's sword in hand and slashed at it. Hikari giggled. "Forgot one thing, pretty boy. Kuriboh-chan has a special ability that allows it to reflect any attack. And I activate it, taking your life points, the prize, and my promised card!" She exclaimed.

"Yay! Hikari-nee won!" Haruto exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

The blue haired girl helped the boy up, and he gave her a card. "Take care of it. It was my most precious card."

"Why?" She asked.

"It was something my sister gave me before she died. It was a nice memory... I hope you take better care of him than I ever could." The boy sighed. "Nice duel, pretty girl. See ya 'round." He began to walk away, but she stopped him.

"Hold up!" She cried. Hikari took his hand and gave her the card. "I wouldn't take a precious from anyone no matter the prize! You keep it. It's yours."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Course! Later, pretty boy." Hikari waved and ran over to her friends. She took Haruto's arms and swung him wildly in circles. "I got you your prize, just as I promised! I told you!"

"Hikari-nee, you're the awesomest big sister a boy could ever ask for!" Haruto exclaimed.

"Haru-chi, you're the most adorable little brother a girl could ever wish for!"

Kaito sighed. "Just get you're prize and let's get going, Haruto." He said.

The little boy ran over to the stand and brought bac. Two stuffed monsters, a blue Kuriboh and a red one. He gave Kaito one, who gave it to Hikari. Mizuki smiled and patted the younger boy on the back.

"Keep'er safe." He said.

"Let's go to the house of mirrors!" Hikari exclaimed.

Haruto grabbed her hand and Kaito's hand and dragged them both, Hikari dragging her older brother with her. The two younger ones went together, and the older ones went out in some random direction. The blue haired boy pulled his mouth as he looked Ina mirror, earning a giggle from his 'neechan.'

"Look! This mirror makes me look like-Yuma? Huh?"

Hikari gulped as she saw the angry duelist with a murderous look on his face. She grinned as she saw his hair was a little messy and there was a scarlet blush on his face. She looked at him with an 'Oh no you didn't...' face on.

"Hi-ka-ri... I will murder you!" He yelled.

"Hide me, Haru-chi!" Hikari exclaimed, using the boy as a defense.

Yuma breathed and calmed down. "Why... Did you leave Rei in my living room?" He hissed.

"I didn't..." Hikari said.

"You didn't?"

The blue haired girl shook her head. A figure darting across the hall of mirrors caught her eye, and she narrowed her eyes. "Alit..."

"Alit...?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuu~n! Cliff! I always seem to be ending chapters in that! *Smile!* Enough fluff? Read and review!**


	7. Rio

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 7: Rio**_

* * *

_They're coming... They're coming... To take the most important thing away...!_

Hikari's eyes widened. She sat up. How she ended up in her bed, in the morning, she would never know. She had a pretty good feeling she had passed out at some point while they were at the carnival, but who had brought her there? And who was that voice yelling 'They're coming! They're coming!' She stood up from her bed, and fell to the floor.

"Something must have happened... I can't walk..." She whispered.

"Hikari? Are you awake?"

Michael opened the door and peeked in. Seeing his fallen best friend on the ground, he rushed to her, and helped her back onto the bed.

"Michael-kun, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. Yuma-kun said you started walking and then you got ran ver by something, but you were still awake and saying 'Rio, Rio!'. Then you tried to stand up then passed out." He explained. "What were you thinking, going into the street? And especially in traffic!"

"Let me shoot you with a question before I answer that."

"Go for it."

"Why the heck am I not in the damn hospital?!"

"Well." Michael rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Mizuki said he wouldn't dream of putting you in a filthy hospital, so he called doctors here. I guess that's what you get for having wealthy heritage, no?"

"I guess..."

"Also, everyone was so worried that they just stayed here. You're really lucky nothing happened."

The room became silent. Hikari's eyebrow twitched as something came to her mind, and she tilted her head and asked, ever so sweetly,

"So what happened while I was out?"

"What d-do you mean?" Michael asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, ohime-sama." Hikari teased.

"Nah! I'm not a girl!"

"Tell that to the world with your girly pink hair and girlish figure!"

She began pulling at his cheeks and hair, earning whines from the older boy. The door opened, and Yuma and Mizuki sighed as they saw the scene unfold before them.

"Ohime-chan! Ohime-chan!" Hikari cried.

"No! I'm not a girl! I'm not a princess! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! My cheeks hurt!"

"Hikari, stop bullying the poor boy and let him go. Look, his cheeks are all red from you pulling on him."

Michael broke free from the girl's grasp and ran to Yuma. "Hide me, Yuma-kun, she's scary!" He cried. Yuma could only blush at how the older boy was hugging him. And he was supposed to be immature, my friend.

"You can thank me later." Hikari said, wiping the imaginary dust off her hands. "Carry me, Mizuki-neechan! Carry me!"

Mizuki sighed as he got on his knees and the younger girl got on his back. He started waddling like a penguin down the stairs, almost tripping a few times. Yuma looked at Michael, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do I really look like a princess?" He asked with a tone that made him sound younger.

"Must I answer that, Michael? Or should I say, _Ohime-sama_?"

"No! You're all mean to me! Why?!" Michael asked, playfully punching his stomach. Yuma smirked and took both of his hands, and gently pressing his lips against the pink haired boy's. That sure stopped him. The wo-tone champion let go, and then realized what he did.

"Oh... I did not think when I did that..."

"Well then, Yuma-kun... If I'm the princess, than you're my prince." Michael said, smiling.

"Alright, then, I'll be your prince."

"YOU GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

* * *

After breakfast, Yuma went back to the spare room her stayed in, and began reading a book. Not something he would normally do, but there was a first time for everything, right? He flipped the page of the book and put it down and found purple eyes staring back at him. He blushed as he saw Rei staring at him with an innocent look on his face.

"Yu~ma." He sang.

"Y-Yes Rei?" Yuma asked.

"Would you be willing to become my prince?" Rei asked, saying it with a childish expression on his face.

The other boy blushed. "W-What?"

"You told Michael that you would become his prince... Become mine too... It's not fair that Michael is getting all the attention from you..." The orange-haired boy pointed out.

"I do things without thinking first, you know that."

"So do I."

Rei leaned in a bit and kissed Yuma gently. The red and black haired boy didn't move. In fact, he began kissing back, causing a little moan to come out Rei's throat. Both of their fingers became tangled in the other one's hair, but, don't go thinking too far, because they didn't do anything like that or something totally wrong. When they parted for air, a string of saliva connected their mouths, until the Barian police licked his lips and kissed him again. They continued like that for a long time, or a long time in their world, but ten minutes in reality. Rei smirked and held Yuma's collar.

"You're my prince, remember that. Just my prince." He said.

"R-Rei..."

"Call me Rei-koi. It's what I am to you, or will be at least after I win your heart." Rei whispered seductively.

"..."

Yuma didn't anything. He could only blush, stare, and imagine what the hell Rei was thinking in that mind of his.

* * *

The next day, the two of them were walking back home. Rei and Yuma were finally talking like normal friends, but when they reached the stop sign, they saw three people that totally changed the situation. Hikari and Kaito, okay, sure no problem. Nothing bad there. But when the orange-haired Barian police saw him, he immediately took hold of Yuma's shirt, not letting him go until they completely passed the three.

"Um... Rei... You could let go now..." Yuma stuttered.

"Why? I thought you liked me like this..." Rei whined quietly.

"I do. I mean, I don't- I mean- Rei you know what I mean!"

"f course I do. And it's Rei-koi when no-one is around us..."

"Yeah. You're not alone. Get a room, you two. And Rei, stop being so clingy."

The two froze as they heard Ryoga's voice from behind them. Yuma blushed madly a the purple haired boy stared at him with a '_What the damn have you gotten yourself into?_', and he could only shrug in response. Rei pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at him. Ryoga bit his lip to keep himself from sticking up the middle finger and cussing the orange-haired boy out. (And he would have done it, but we'll leave that for another day.)

"Hey, Ryoga, how's your sister?" Yuma asked.

"She's fine so far. Hikari was nice enough to stay with her last night." Ryoga replied. "That air-head said that Rio woke up for a few minutes, and that's a good sign. She's begun to wake up for longer terms, and I just hope that she can be released too."

"You idiot. Who do you think you're calling an air-head?! I'm not Yuma you know!" A familiar voice exclaimed from Ryoga's phone on his cycle.

"I can here you!"

"Michael! Why did you insult Yuma?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Will you idiots just shut up, you're giving me a headache..."

"Big brother, don't be mean."

"Haruto, be quiet."

"Hey. Have your four-way conversation somewhere where I can't hear you..." Ryoga said.

"SHUT UP!"

There was a little crackle before their arguing cut off. The purple haired duelist wiped his hands before turning on his cycle and pulling down his goggles. "Well, I'll be going to the hospital now. Later." He said before driving off. Yuma looked at Rei.

"What do you say? Let's go to the hospital?" He suggested.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Alright. Short chapter for a long time of no updating. Sorry, but I had no idea what to write. Accept the apology. And read and review! (P.S, excuse the perverted moments) Okay, I'm done.**


	8. Are Friends Real

_**Unexpected Feelings**_

_**Chapter 8: Do Friends Exist?**_

* * *

"Oi, doc! Look! There's a person throwing up on the floor, you gotta help them!"

The minute the doctor ran out to help the person, Hikari turned and grabbed Michael and Haruto, and ran out like the devil was chasing them. Kaito kicked the doctor to give him a push and ran after them. The doctor realized he had been duped by a high-schooler, but shrugged it off since he was too lazy to chase after them. Hikari opened the door to the hospital room and ran to the bed.

"Rio-chan? Are you awake?" She asked.

"You don't call me chan, now do you?" Kaito muttered, earning a question mark on his brother's head.

"You want me to?"

"No. Now shut up."

"Hi... Ka... Ri..." Rio whispered. "Is... That... You?"

"Yeah! It's me! God, are you okay?" Hikari asked.

"No... They're coming.. Hikari-chan, you have to stop them..."

"Gotta stop who?"

"The..."

Rio became silent, as if she had passed out. Hikari started freaking out. "Who do i gotta defeat? Who? Kaito, tell me if you know!"

"And why the hell would I know?" Kaito asked.

"Because you always seem to know anything and everything!"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but not this time!"

"Ah, so I'm your sweetie now huh?"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"What the hell are you guys yelling about!?"

Hikari fell on her behind when she heard the loud strong voice of Ryoga. She crawled behind Kaito as he glared at her, and stuck her tongue out. Haruto giggled.

"You guys fight like a married couple." He said cheerfully.

"Thank god I'm not getting married to that crazy woman then." Kaito muttered bitterly.

Hikari held her hand to her heart. "Arrow to the heart... That really heart, Kai-chan..."

"D-Don't call me that in public!" He yelled.

"Alright then..." She said, snickering. "So in private..."

"You guys act like a married couple too." Haruto added.

"Just what I'm aimin' for."

"We're here!"

The door burst open, and Yuma barged in, red and out of breath from all the running. Hikari snickered again. Michael worked up the got to punch her in the arm, and she laughed at how he couldn't punch at all.

"You guys seriously don't know the air of a hospital, do you?" Ryoga asked angrily.

"I'm just surrounded by a happy aura." Hikari pointed out cheerfully.

"You wish."

"Fine then. Let's go Michael. You're helping me with my history homework, because I don't understand smack on it. Let's go! I want to get done before Katekyo Hitman Reborn comes on!"

The blue-haired girl began pushing him out of the hospital. Michael waved goodbye with a smile on his face and then started complaining on how her grip hurt.

* * *

"Alright! You get the TV on and I'll get the snacks!"

Hikari got up and ran into the kitchen. Michael sighed and sat on the large couch, resting his head on the armrest. He flipped through the channels until he found the right one. He sighed. He so wanted to stay with Yuma. Only god knew what that Rei type had done to him. He hugged a pillow as his cheeks lit up. Just the thought of the two-tone duel champion made his heart beat a mile a minute. It sounded super cheesy, but that's what he felt and he couldn't deny it.

"Huuuh?"

The pink-haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his blue-haired friend whine.

"What is it, Hikari?" He asked.

"I missed the last episode of Reborn! Now some anime called Fairy Tail's coming on!" She exlaimed.

"I told you not to duel that man. The bear wasn't worth it."

"I wanted to a smile on Haru-chan's face, and it was worth it. Here, let's give this Fairy Tail a try. It actually looks cool."

Hikari plopped down on the seat, handing him a bowl of ice cream. The opening began to play. The song was pretty catchy. Weird, but pretty good. It struck a question in his mind. A random one, but he had to know.

"Hey Hikari?"

"What is it?"

"Are you really my friend?"

The blue-haired girl gasped. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm your friend! What would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my head and I wanted to know for sure."

"Well, just in case it crosses your mind again, I'm always your friend. You stand for me, I stand for you. That's how it works with me. I don't know how other people think of their friends, but all my friends have a place in my heart forever."

"You're heart must be pretty big then?' Michael joked. "Otherwise, everyone would have a pretty small place."

"You bet."

They stayed in silence for a while before Hikari spoke again.

"Hey, Michael?"

"What is it?"

She laughed when he answered her question with the same response. "Why do you like Yuma so much?" She asked.

"That's pre- ... Um..."

"It's one of those clueless crushes isn't it?"

"I know why I like him!"

"Then give me the reason."

"Well... He helped me with my family..."

"That's it?"

"No. He's nice, funny, and really caring. Not to mention really cute too."

"Awww! Michael's in loooove!" Hikari cheered.

"So? You're in love with Kaito." Michael retorted.

"Eh? Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, waving him off with a blush on her face.

"One, youre blushing. Two, in class, you always have a dazed look in fourth, sixth, and seventh period. Three, you hate his guts. Four, your denying it. Five, you gave him that weird nickname."

"My, my, quite the detective aren't you? You caught me. Guilty as charged."

"I knew it!"

"Man, why are we even talking about this? Who started it?"

"You did." Michael said flatly.

"I did? Oh right, I did. Anyways, talking like you is like talking with one of my friends, so I guess I followed through." Hikari shrugged. "Anyways, we end this talk here. No more romance. Though I've got one thing to say."

"What?" He asked.

"Just remember, if Yuma picks that other guy, don't get heartbroken. Don't get depressed, because there are other fish in the sea. He's not the last cup of water in the desert. There's bound to be another guy... Er, or girl... That's going to make you feel all bubbly. Trust me. So, promise me you'll only cry one if this happens."

"Promise. But how do you know that? Has it happened to you?"

"Not saying. No shut up. My Fairy Tail has started."

Michael sighed and turned his eyes to the TV. He couldn't imagine what a heartbreak would feel like. It sounded like it hurt. It also sounded deadly. He shook his head. As Hikari said, no more romance in his head today. He was starting to feel like a girl.

_It wouldn't happen, right?_

* * *

**I AM SO FLIPPING SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I have been so busy with other stuff that I haven't been able to update. I feel lame... Anyways, read and review! **

**PRS: PLEASE READ THIS: The vote on whether who Yuma should end up with is open until next week. Tuesday to be exact. You guys better vote, because whichever character gets the bigger vote gets the prize. So if you want to have a say in the path of this story, then you better vote. Poll on profile! CYA! X3**


End file.
